Roll with Me
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Caitlin and Jude find themselves relaxing in the woods, hoping to get as high as the clouds. (Currently a one-shot. Might become a two-shot.)


_**Warning**_ _: Rated D for "drugs."_

 _ **A/N**_ _: I haven't written any Jude/Caitlin in a long time, so this is long overdue._

 _This piece is inspired by my friends who get high in the woods and decide to put it on snapchat. Shoutout to them for further fueling my drive to write about these two smoking weed together, lol._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"You're sure we won't get caught here, right?" Caitlin asked as she surveyed the wooded trail they walked along. Though she was more worried about getting in trouble for smoking marijuana so openly, she couldn't help but wince at the dirt her pink high heels trudged through. She hoped this was worth it.

"Affirmative, babe," Jude replied, adjusting the backpack he'd slung over his shoulder. "I've been here plenty of times with Jonesy and Nikki."

"You've gotten high with them before?" she asked, a pang of curiosity taking over.

"Totally," he said while walking up the wooded trail. They weren't too far from the smoke spot now.

"Oh." Even if Jude never made her feel dumb during any of their conversations, she couldn't help but feel silly for asking.

 _Of_ course _Jude isn't the only one in the group who gets high_ , she scolded herself. He wasn't the only, nor was she the second. Though she certainly couldn't envision Wyatt and Jen getting high, she wondered why she didn't sooner realize Jonesy and Nikki smoked weed, too.

The silliness didn't subside until Jude suggested, "We should all smoke together sometime."

She perked up. "Really?"

"Uh huh," he said, smiling at his girlfriend. "I think it'd be fun."

A giggle escaped her lips. "It might not be the most traditional double-date, but I'd like that."

(If there was anything that described Jude and his ideas, it was definitely not _traditional_. That word and Jude were not acquainted with each other. She loved that about him.)

Before he could make a joke in reply to her, they stumbled upon his hideaway. "Here's my favorite spot, babe."

She stared at the space in front of her. It was off the beaten path, that was for sure. In fact, as she looked down at her feet and then behind her, she realized that they'd deviated from the park trail they'd been walking along. His hideout was a break from the endless clusters of trees they passed. It was an open patch of unruly grass, dandelions, and weeds, all "fenced in" by trees. Not too much open space, but not so little where they would feel trapped in the middle of the woods.

(She thanked the heavens that it wasn't too small of an area. With Jonesy's claustrophobia, that wouldn't have gone down too well for him, Nikki, and Jude _at all_.)

Jude set his backpack on the ground and unzipped the main compartment. He grabbed a blanket and unfurled it, setting it on the ground so he and Caitlin could have somewhere to sit (without her having to worry about getting grass stains on her teal skirt).

She looked at the artwork and logo on the blanket, then smiled at Jude. "Spider-man?"

"Of course, bra," he said as he sat down, grabbing a plastic bag of weed from his backpack. "My mom got it for me when I was super young, but she made me take it off my bed when I got to high school… Doesn't mean I stopped using it, though."

"What a rebel," she joked, a broad grin still on her face.

After setting his lighter in his lap next to the marijuana, he reached for his cardboard-colored rolling papers. "What can I say? Jonesy's rubbed off on me."

She cozied next to him, looking at the way he sprinkled their green gateway to paradise over the rolling paper, delicately placing it in a line across the middle of the paper. Once he was satisfied with the amount of weed on it, he curled one end over the other, beginning to roll it up with care.

She couldn't help staring. He rolling a joint into an art form. Even if this was only her second time smoking, she couldn't help admiring his technique. The way he sprinkled the drug across the paper like a chef seasoning his food. The way his nimble fingers never bent the paper or lost his grip as he rolled it. The way he inspected his handiwork with finesse.

Whether he knew it or not, he had an eye for detail.

He held the joint in her direction, causing her to notice a flap was sticking up. He didn't quite finish rolling it yet.

"Wanna seal it up for me?" he asked, offering for her to lick the glue like she did the last time (for the first time).

"Oh," she said, now understanding why he left it unfinished. "Sure!"

While he kept the joint steady, she ran her tongue over the glue, making it sticky enough for the joint not to unravel. It took her back to the first time she sealed a joint for him, a little over a week ago. They sat in an empty parking lot together on a Friday night, the stars twinkling above them, adorning the black sky like glitter on a party dress. She sat beside Jude in the backseat of his car, prepared to smoke with him for the very first time.

He never pressured her into doing it, but, knowing from the day she met him that he loved weed, she made her own decision to try it with him. He warned her that if she'd never smoked before—if she'd never taken a direct hit from a joint or a blunt or even a cigarette—that she probably wouldn't get high the first time around. Her lungs would need to get used to it. Nevertheless, he offered for her to run her tongue over his joint and seal it, and she eagerly accepted, hoping that she would get high for the first time in her life.

She tried her hardest not to be disappointed when he turned out to be right; she didn't reach the same high Jude had. She was nowhere near it. He soared in the clouds while she was stuck in the mud. But that didn't mean he was so high that he couldn't console her. He promised her that they would try it again another time, when they were both free and had a day to spend together. He'd sealed his promise with a hazy kiss, just as she sealed their second joint together with her tongue.

"Perfecto," Jude said after inspecting it and making sure it wouldn't come undone.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"So, are you ready to be one with the clouds, babe?"

"Of course, even though I'm already on Cloud Nine when I'm with you."

"I'm on Cloud Nine with you, too." He pressed a kiss against her cheek, making her smile.

She reached over and picked up his lighter, just as he held the joint to his lips. She took the top off the lighter, igniting the flame and lighting the end of the joint for him.

As she set the lighter aside, he took a hit, inhaling deeply and letting the smoke grace his lungs. He blew smoke from his lips with a smile on his face. It wisped and danced into the air, disappearing as it went upward.

He made smoking weed look like an art form.

While she studied all the details of how he handled his joint, she found him passing it to her. She held it between her index finger and thumb, moving it to her lips but never putting it between them.

"What if I still don't get high?" she asked her boyfriend, revealing why she remained hesitant.

"Don't fret, babe," he reassured. "You took a couple hits with me last week, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since that was the first time you've had smoke hit your lungs, they didn't know how to react because they had to get used to the feeling. So, if you take a hit now, then you'll definitely get stoned because your lungs'll be like, ' _Ohhhh_ , I remember that.'" He chuckled and tapped one of his temples. "Weed logic."

She let his words sink in. "That makes sense."

"…So?"

"So… I'm ready now." She stared down the joint between her fingertips, finally placing it between her lips and breathing it in. Though the sensation took some getting used to, at least she didn't cough like she did the last time. She took the joint out her mouth and slightly parted her lips, letting the smoke dissipate into the air. It wasn't as artsy as he made it look, but at least she tried.

Jude gazed at her with a dumbfounded smile on his face.

Her cheeks flushed pink. "What?"

"That was kinda hot."

She giggled. " _Sweetie_."

He shrugged. "I can't help loving the way you look."

She couldn't help loving the way he admired her, loving the way his half-lidded eyes watched over her.

As she placed the joint between his fingers, she said, "I can't help loving you."

He leaned over and planted a tender kiss on her lips. Kissing or no kissing, he always sent her into a daze. He was the only person she knew who remained cool and warm at the same time. He remained so relaxed, unconcerned with the state of the world and what the world thought of him, yet compassionate and receptive to those he loved. Though he lived amongst the clouds and the heavens and the stars, he stayed down to earth for those who mattered.

The longer they kissed, the deeper her breathing became, the higher she got on him. By now, it felt like they'd been kissing for hours, with soft lips brushing against each other and the tip of her tongue teasing his. Kissing Jude was like living inside the best daydream.

She sighed into his mouth, thinking of how light she felt as their lips touched.

When the parted, he asked, "You feel it yet, babe?"

She nodded. "I guess so. I just feel like time's going by slower. And I'm feeling super bubbly."

"Bubblier than usual?"

"Yeah."

"Yep, you're high."

"Yay!"

She watched as he took his second (or, perhaps, _third_ ) hit from his joint, becoming even more relaxed by the second. She wanted another hit herself, wanting to experience the highs he knew intimately. Like he could read her mind, he passed the joint in her direction.

With much more ease and confidence, she breathed the weed in, her body relaxing as she blew smoke out her mouth.

"You're a natural, Cait."

"Aw, you think so?"

"I know so. Way better than me when I started smoking."

She looked at him with doubt. "Okay, now you're trying to flatter me."

"Nah, I mean it. Remember when I told ya about me and Jonesy tryna smoke a tea bag?"

Caitlin's jaw dropped. "OMG, you didn't!"

He rubbed the back of his tuque. "Wait, I never told you?"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Oops." Jude paused for a second, trying to recall the tea-bag incident. "So, when we were in the seventh grade, I heard from one of my friends that you could, like, get high if you tried to smoke the stuff inside a tea bag, so me and Jonesy tried to smoke under the bleachers. He stole his dad's lighter and some tea bags, and I got the rolling papers from my friend's older brother, so we tried it."

"So did you guys manage to get high?"

"Not even close. I dropped most of the tea-bag stuff on the ground, Jonesy folded the rolling paper, and whatever we tried to smoke ended up smelling like burnt peppermint."

"Jude, that's hilarious!" she said, her ribs getting tough from all her excessive laughter. "I can't believe you guys did that!" She paused for a second. "Okay, I _can_ believe it, but that's still crazy!"

He let out a hearty laugh. "Just wait until I tell you what happened when we started smoking _actual_ weed. One time, I could _see_ the music we were listening to. Jonesy thought I was losin' it, but that shit felt _so_ real, babe."

Her face almost turned red. "Oh my gosh! ...Wait, do you think that I'll be able to experience that, too?"

"Who knows? Just roll with me and you might feel everything."

"I'm counting on it." She had another giggling fit. Though she and Jude were chilling in the woods, she felt miles away from the earth, but in the best way. She finally took a trip to the same clouds he lived on. It was a wonderful sensation.

She continued to sit around and laugh with Jude, listening to him tell crazy tales and giggling nonstop. At least, she did until her stomach rumbled.

She rubbed her abdomen. "Ooh, I need something to eat."

Jude smirked.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

He reached into his backpack and placed an assortment of junk food onto their blanket. "I gotcha covered, Cait."

She didn't hesitate to rip open a bag of cheese puffs. "Oh my God, you're the best boyfriend ever!"

"And you're the best girlfriend ever."

Her lips curled into a bright grin. She leaned over and almost kissed him, but—remembering the orange, cheese-puff dust on her lips—refrained from doing so.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss regardless.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _: Stay tuned for another one-shot, y'all._


End file.
